Just A Night With You
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Charlie and Tonks spend a night in the forbidden forest, in the kitchens, and in the halls. And yet, things aren't always as they seem, and thoughts aren't always okay. Especially alone at night Tonks x Charlie TonksxCharlie CharliexTonks


**You guys have no idea how much research I do for this measly little fic. **

It was night, which meant that the only two people out and about happened to be the only two brave enough to go for a stroll in the Forbidden Forest without any adults nearby. It wasn't that Tonks and Charlie are suicidal. No! There is too much for these two to live for to even dream about having sex. Charlie has to harass his younger siblings whenever he gets the chance, and Tonks is… well she's Tonks.

The two first year students stuck close to each other. School has only been going on for a month but they knew they had to come here at some point so they might as well do it now. Charlie knew that Bill would kill him for this if he ever found out but he was sure that his brother would see reason once the young first year discovered if there really were dragons in the forest. "We've been here for an hour." Tonks informed him cheerfully, her bubblegum pink hair (her favorite color by far) served as a light glow for their path, or at least a good way for him to keep a close eye on the clumsy girl. Roots stuck out of the ground in odd places, bushes larger than their heads, and the occasional poor defenseless animals all served as methods to kill the little Hufflepuff.

Charlie was wearing his school robes which fit in with the darkness of the forest, but Tonks had to wear her favorite Weird Sister's t-shirt, patched muggle jeans, and muggle shoes called sneakers. Although she looked very grunge, it was not the proper attire to look for dragons in, or clothes that she wouldn't mind being destroyed. Charlie kept this in mind and made sure to remind himself with every cracked twig and howl of wind that he needs to protect her. Tonks grin was wide; almost cat-like as she held out her arms just like one of those cat-walk people that Charlie's dad talks about sometimes. She walked with one foot in front of the other, quite literally, which made her walking look odd but pretty and unique. "This is pretty fun; think we can do it again sometime?" Tonks asked making Charlie smirk and glance over.

He met Tonks on the first day, on the train actually. Some kids were laughing at this toddler boy asking what the hell he's doing on the train. That little boy had winked up at the bully and then morphed into what appeared to be an attempt to look just like the dick in front of him, but the attempt was terrible. Instead of having black hair, the boy wound up getting pasty blue-black. His face was too pale and sunken, his nose looked more like an elephant trunk, and he had fat lips. It was humiliating.

Obviously the dick was pissed at the imitation of him, and when he punched the copy in the gut, the copy turned into a little first year girl with deep blue hair, a mousy face, and a firm scowl. She pulled back her fists, ready to punch him back when Charlie intervened. He pulled the girl back and shoved her into an open compartment before calming the other guy. It only took a couple minutes and then Charlie managed to slide into the compartment where he had shoved the little girl. She was lying across the bench with her legs spread out and her arms crossed. "I screwed up again." She grumbled and then kicked out at Charlie lazily. He just grinned and eyed her now bubblegum pink hair in interest.

"My name is Charlie Weasley; I'm a first year too. Who are you?" He asked politely and held out his hand, the girl sat up instantly but did it too quickly and wound up falling off the bench. She didn't even blink. Just got up and brushed herself off before shaking his hand.

"Tonks, I really hate my first name so just call me that. I'm a firstie too, how about that?" She beamed, looking happier than he expected of a girl who was just punched in the gut. And this is how they met. Soon the two began talking about dragons and magical creatures and everything was perfect. Even when she was sorted into Hufflepuff and him into Gryffindor, things were still great between them. Now here they are in the woods having a good old time like a couple of pals.

"We should do this whenever we get the chance." Charlie grinned and ran a hand through his shoulder-length red hair. His mother keeps threatening to cut it but with the twin devils screaming all the time along with Percy tattling constantly… well it's been a bit too hectic to worry about his hair. His mother has pestered him and Bill constantly to make sure that the brothers weren't feeling bad for not getting much attention. To be honest, the boys loved it.

Bill is a third year and since he's discovered girls, the laid back intelligent bugger has been using his charms to get the girls at school to fall for him. Charlie, although he isn't lacking for looks either, has only had his eyes on one girl. It's not really in the romantic aspect but he likes Tonks a lot. She's much more adventurous then the guys at school and has a sense of humor along with an odd personality. It made them happy to be together, just hanging out or doing whatever. Only the first month of school and they're already acting like best friends.

"You know, if we can last in this forest for an hour then shouldn't I be able to make a good Auror?" Tonks asked as her hair turned into a bright blond color and her eyes shifted. She didn't seem to notice though. Charlie began to nod but paused, his hands in the front pockets of his cloak. To be honest, he didn't really know, and wasn't willing to tell her yes just in case it was a lie.

"Maybe… I don't really know. I suspect you'll need good grades." Tonks blew out a sigh at that making him laugh and nod. "It's alright though, I can help you study. We'll learn together and then you'll be an Auror and I'll be some magical creatures' expert." Charlie informed her easily. Tonks seemed to appreciate this and beamed at him.

"That sounds like a plan, but you left out something very important." Tonks informed him, just as they neared the Whomping Willow. It loomed dangerously over them but didn't seem to want to attack, but even if it did they were too far away. Since it was getting darker, the two held hands in order to keep the other near. They didn't have to discuss why, it just sort of happened. A lot of things just sort of happened between these two. And that's alright.

It hadn't been an hour yet but the two could swear it has been three. "I'm tired…" Tonks whined, as Charlie silently agreed. "Let's head back and get a butterbeer from the kitchens. Thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday." She smiled and began to pull him deeper into the forest. Charlie snickered softly and pulled the deranged blond in the right direction. An owl hooted in the distance and wind brushed through the trees. Charlie was sure it was the song of companionship.

They walked along the edge of the woods, just in enough to keep the adrenaline running while far enough out to keep the two from danger. He really likes hanging out with Tonks. No one else at school would have gone along with this madness. They all would have scoffed and called him loony, but she loves adventure and the idea of doing it with someone she cares for. Sure, Tonks is barking mad at times but he likes that about her too. He didn't think school would be this good. The idea of studying to be something while competing with those around him? It sounds awful but that's what school is for.

It's probably alright though… to think differently that is. Others can do that all they want, wasting their childhood without friends and adventure. They can do it, but Charlie can't. Not now that he's gotten a taste of what it's like. "You are a very odd boy, Charlie." She said simply, seeming to have no prior thought to what she had said before she said it. Tonks is very clumsy, and not just with tripping or dropping things. No, she's clumsy in her words as well. Sometimes she just says whatever comes to mind without thinking about it first, this might be one of those times.

"I'm not nearly as odd as you, though." He retorted with a grin. They began to head towards the castle, leaving the remnants of the forest behind without so much as a glance back. Tonks was too busy thinking about the butterbeer suggestion (she managed to find the kitchen on the third day of school, by tripping into it of course) and then considered something else. It was an odd thought, and something that her mother would approve of along with her father. They long gave up on having a normal child so if they find out about this… then it may give them some hope, not that this is what Tonks was intending. No, not at all, she simply wants to, that's it.

One, Tonks has always been the number one. Not because she's better or because she is held in a higher regard. No. It's just always been her and her alone. Growing up she had no siblings so she played by herself and changed her appearance for fun and games. None of the children living around her wanted to play because they were scared. Tonks is the freak who can do really weird scary stuff, no one wanted to be around that. So she was one.

When her letter came in she was excited. It meant that Tonks wouldn't be alone anymore. That was all she could talk about for days and her parents were happy for her. She never mentioned how lonely she had been growing up, but her parents knew and they were happy for her. Once the train arrived she got onboard and became terrified of everyone and everything. There wasn't just one anymore… and that is the most horrifying thing to discover, no matter how lonely you once were. People were talking and laughing and she didn't know what to do and so Tonks began to shrink and shrink and shrink until finally she resembled a very plain looking boy toddler with no idea of what to do. But she's getting used to it, you know, not being one anymore. She's making friends, mainly Charlie but who cares? It's still one person and that's what matters.

Opening the front doors, they walked swiftly in the direction of the kitchens, not really scared about getting caught but more scared of leaving each other and being alone. Charlie is scared of being alone too. Of course he is. Because he's never had to be in his life, there has always been Bill and there's Percy too and the baby twins. There's just so much and here at Hogwarts… the worst thing is being the only one awake, or being all alone in a hallway. He's never had to deal with it until now.

Tonks did the honors of tickling the pear and managed to get in to the rush of house elves who were putting butterbeer and equally delightful snacks into their empty hands. Tonks was grinning ear to ear in delight while Charlie merely smiled softly. A fireplace was conveniently placed on the far side of the room, in which both students sat down to devour their treats. "I like chocolate a lot but I don't think I will be able to eat all of this before passing out." Tonks informed her companion while taking a large bite of her food. They both had hands full of chocolate and their mouths were covered in butterbeer mustaches but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Charlie would say something funny and they would both crack up for almost five minutes and then Tonks would say something sarcastic and they would laugh all over again. It was an endless struggle to keep the butterbeer and chocolate down while the heat from their stomachs pressed them on, enjoying this night to the fullest.

The warmth on their backs was too comfortable and soon their eyes were drooping, but the elves were kind and managed to help the two outside the kitchens and heading in the right direction. "Thanks for today." Tonks said cheerfully and skipped ahead while Charlie simply walked. Her hair had changed into a deep purple at some point but he couldn't remember exactly when, and when her eyes landed on him he could see a sky blue color. It reminded him of some dragon eyes he had seen once as a boy when his father took him to see a baby dragon in Romania. He jogged lightly after her, his hands finding themselves back in his pockets. It was a comfortable position, even with his jog/fast walk he was doing.

"I have a feeling we'll be spending loads of time together." Charlie said in a light tone but something flashed between them and it wasn't light or innocent. This was something very adult and something a bit too strong for two eleven year olds who don't understand their magic just yet. But Tonks kept skipping and Charlie kept pursuing her, not wanting to lose sight of his new friend. The word friend didn't seem to fit her quite right, even if you add a best in front of it. No, she's more than that; she's always been worth more than that.

When they got to the fat lady, it was late, really late in fact. He would have taken her to her portrait but she declined, saying that she has to do something before heading off to bed. He didn't question it and now here they are, standing in the hallway, completely alone with every opportunity in the world. The opportunity is for one of them to do something that they would both like very much. Tonks had her hands pleasantly held behind her back with a soft smile on her face. Charlie had his hands out of his pockets with his sweaty palms glistening and his eyes tight. Although a little shorter than her, by about three inches, he felt confident and moved forward, just slightly, so that their lips met. The kiss was gentle, as a first kiss should be, and sweet, but that is all it was.

Tonks had a shaky smile on her face before turning around and leaving, while Charlie just stood there stunned at the lack of reaction, but after a while he went inside and got ready for bed. He didn't get away home free though thanks to Bill waiting up for him. His brother was pissed but… Charlie didn't care. Everything seemed so perfect tonight but something went wrong, something had to have gone wrong. Why else would she not react? She may not like him like that, or maybe it was a bad kiss, even if it was just a kiss on the lips, a light brush of flesh, that's all. But it could have been _terrible_. Maybe he was being too fast or there could have been some alcohol in the drinks, leftover adrenaline could explain it too. Charlie didn't know and that _sucked_ and it _hurt_ and his world was falling around him like a rain of fire but he didn't care because Bill was still lecturing him in that cool collected way of his and Bill would never have a problem like this and... Charlie just wanted to rest.

But even with his trouble, Charlie managed to sleep the whole night.

Tonks on the other hand, was walking through the halls, not knowing what to do. It wasn't that she was bored or in need of entertainment, no, she was merely terrified of the idea of being loved like that by a boy. She knew where she was heading even before her feet did, but that didn't make the walk any easier. The Owlry is always open and tonight she was counting on that fact. It's only been one month into school and a boy she is very interested in kissed her. Tonks knew her family would be thrilled. Knowing that at least somebody ought to be in this situation, she wrote a quick letter saying, 'I was kissed by a boy at school,' then sent it on a reliable looking Barn Owl.

The bird flew swiftly out the window allowing Tonks to fall on her butt on purpose. She just needs some air after all to allow this to come over her, slowly but surely. How on Earth did this happen? The girls who get kissed a month after starting Hogwarts are the girly ones with pretty faces and bubbly personalities! They are not the clumsy fools who can't even control their powers very well and have never been kissed before! No! This is not the way it was supposed to go and not the person it was supposed to go with!

Tonks wrapped her arms around her legs tightly and tried to keep her tears of happiness from falling. "If people keep being this sweet to me then, who knows, I might just be normal after all." She smiled softly at that but then the tears fell and she was left burying her face in her knees to keep them hidden. "Oh gosh, I better not have been smiling like an idiot after the bloke did that! Oh, what am I going to do?" Tonks cried and began to bang her fragile head against the bone of her knees. It hurt but she figured she deserved it for being so stupid.

"At least I got someone, at some point in my life I actually got someone." She murmured knowing the kids at home would never believe her with her stupid color changing hair and the way her mind works. It's just too weird for them, and she's too weird for most. Maybe Charlie was injured, somewhere in his brain, and that's why he kissed her! That could be it… that would explain a lot after all. Standing up slowly, she wiped her eyes and scowled heavily, pushing those thoughts away. No, she needs to get to her dorms and rest up so that she can ask for an explanation from Charlie tomorrow. Maybe they can stay friends through all of this! Anything more is a bit much for eleven after all. But she hoped… that they could hold hands, at least give her that much.

She began the long decent down the steps but wound up slipping and falling down all the rest, landing right in front of Filch. "Oh bugger." She griped but didn't bother to fight it when he took her away, chuckling all the while. But thank God Charlie wasn't caught. He's safe in his dorms right now probably sleeping for the rest of the night. This is very good. Charlie is kind, Charlie is adventurous, Charlie looks out for her, Charlie is good, Charlie doesn't deserve her. This is the way it's supposed to turn out. Tonks gets in trouble and Charlie sleeps soundly. That's how it's meant to be.

Tonks was stuck sitting inside Filch's scary office for an hour in complete silence, waiting for Professor Sprout to wake up and grab whatever troublemakers Filch had where he had to leave a note next to her nightstand. Each Head of House is given a note by a house elf whenever Filch has one of their own in his office. At times like these… it can be excruciatingly painful waiting for the Head of House to drop by for their troublemaker.

Once Professor Sprouts arrived, Tonks flinched back in shame. A look of pure disappointment that only a mother hen can pull off to its full potential was on her face. She shook her head once, twice, and then a third time before holding out her hand. Tonks took it quickly and hugged it tightly while burying her face in her Head of House's arm. "It's nearly morning… what on earth were you doing out so late?" Sprouts asked in a tired voice.

"I was sending a letter to my parents." Tonks said… only telling part of it. If she said the whole thing then she would get Charlie in trouble too. Sprouts said nothing for a good long while, that is, until they got to the Hufflepuff Entrance. A part of Tonks wanted to go into the kitchens, which is a few feet away from the Hufflepuff entrance but she knew that given the situation… it wouldn't help.

"Just crawl right on through the tunnel, and be glad I didn't bring a Snapdragon to your dorms because of this." She smiled, knowing full well that Tonks is allergic, almost deathly so. Professor Sprouts said the password to ensure that her student wouldn't get Vinegar all over her if she gets it wrong. Turning around and waving goodbye guiltily she stopped as the Professor smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry dear; you will fit in just fine here. Now do your best not to cause our house any more trouble. We want to hold ourselves high."

Tonks felt as though she was sent to bed rather quickly but that's because Professor Sprout intended to get her up early to work on the many Garden Sheds to prepare for the other students. The Hufflepuff Head of House promised it would take through breakfast. Obviously she's not very happy with Tonks, but still the metamorphous liked her. Professor Sprout is like a mother hen, a very sweet one that doesn't work you too hard but intends to get the rebellion out of you if it's the last thing she does.

The walk was only ten minutes at the very most and she enjoyed it for the most part, even though it was still slightly dark with the early morning. Professor Sprouts is not kind enough to allow Tonks to sleep in after last night but she really didn't mind it. The dirt was moist, the rats were easily scarable today and the ghosts minded their own business rather than chase after her or say something rude like usual.

When she got to the First Year Greenhouse, she was a bit surprised to see that she had to help set up pots with dirt and put a singing seed at the bottom. Apparently when these plants grow up then they will dance _and_ sing for all to hear, which is why they're put in the back of the gardens once Professor Sprouts has had her students care for them for a few weeks. Tonks agreed that they can be rather annoying, and enjoyed stuffing them up with dirt after she tossed them down to the bottom of the small spots.

"I think Charlie will like these." Tonks said allowed with a smile when she entered the Second Year Greenhouse. It had a plant that twisted and turned while bearing it's dragon head in the direction of intruders. Professor Sprout smiled and had her water all the plants in the room as she cast a spell on these Dragon Weeds to make sure they don't attack while Tonks works.

"You and that Gryffindor have gotten on well, have you?" She asked in a content voice, her hands caked in dirt with smudges on her dress and cheek, but she seemed to wear these marks with pride. Tonks nodded with a grin and continued on with her work, ready for the day to be done but not willing to go ahead and end it. By the time they were done with the Third Year Greenhouse, Sprouts allowed her to go with a fair threat of torture the next time Tonks so much as _thinks_ of getting into trouble.

When Tonks got into the school, she headed straight towards the kitchens and saw Charlie waiting by the Kitchen portrait for her long after breakfast ended. He looked content to just stand there and wait all day if he needs to, making a blush rise to her cheeks. Tonks hadn't thought he'd care that much about her, but apparently she was wrong. She decided that even if she had to work on the gardens until dinner time she wouldn't even be upset, as long as Charlie still liked her enough to wait.

And annoyingly enough throughout their entire school career he never got caught once.


End file.
